Issues of a Stat-less Gamer
by noctisxsol
Summary: "An academy full of sexy huntresses, and I'm the only male. Add in a semblance and you have a recipe for a perfect generic fic! Wait, what do you mean it isn't an RPG?" Gamer!Jaune story with a twist in a world of huntresses. Come for the humor, stay for the surprisingly deep lore and world-building!


**The Stat-less Gamer is the Only Male Hunter**

Chapter 1; Tutorial

 **This is a combination of two story themes that are unusually well represented in the RWBY fandom; the Gamer, and First Male Hunter (all hunters other than Jaune are gender bent to huntresses). Combine them, play up the romance with a fun twist, but the real twist is how the Gamer is used. It's always an RPG in other stories, so let's change that up. Enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own RWBY, this is AU and not meant to be taken seriously. Enjoy the ride, leave a review, check author's note for concerns, but most of all, Enjoy the ride.**

 **Warning tags; Cartoonishly overdone Misandry (hatred of males)/ view of males as inferior, mention of rape, written by a Male (read sexist), Heteronormative view**

-Bullhead-

Jaune stared out the window at the beautiful city below him. Everything seemed so much more vivid with his aura unlocked. For the first time in his life he felt free. He idly wondered if this was how all huntresses felt.

The feeling of nausea pulled his attention back to the swaying meter in front of him. He appreciated the chance to deal with his motion sickness, but keeping the little marker in the middle as it constantly swayed back and forth made it an inconvenient solution.

Inconvenient really did sum up the entirety of his situation. He was raised like any other boy; taught to serve and obey his mother and sisters, and prepared to worship the superior female gender and offer himself as the perfect boyfriend to whatever girl wanted him. Basic boy stuff. Nothing that should have made him so different that he alone out of all men should have his aura unlocked.

He broke off his musing to get his nausea bar stable again.

Well, maybe his upbringing was more estrogen infused than others. His father died protecting his mother from a GrimmGirl when Jaune was four, so he had to burden the shoulder of being the man of the house to eight demanding women, all with different tastes and demands. Keeping up with their desires consumed his life until one fateful even pulled him away from everything he thought he knew.

The blonde was coming back from an ice-cream run when a Beawolf burst out of the bushes and pinned him to the ground. When the beast-girl lunged at him, he screamed. She grabbed his hoodie in her mouth and took off. Apparently, in a stroke of bad luck, a GrimmGirl had gotten thrown over their settlement's wall by an explosion meant to kill it. The luckless huntress didn't even notice what her bad luck had wrought until the boy's screams reached her ears. By all rights Jaune should have been long gone before the pursuing huntress caught up.

Jaune grimaced at the feeling in his stomach. He just barely stopped the meter from going off the end.

What Qrow found instead was that the situation of the boy's capture reset. The beast leapt out of the bushes again, and the boy narrowly avoided being pinned again. The huntress lost a single second to surprise and the monster girl caught her prey again. The soulless beast leaned forward to steal the boy's first kiss.

Then the boy and the monster girl were reset again, but this time, the huntress was ready. The beast was quickly dispatched, and Jaune fell unconscious as the dark-haired huntress picked him up muttering something about "The One".

When he woke up, Qrow calmly explained that he was now the first male to have unlocked his aura, much less a semblance, and that she was kidnapping him and taking him to Beacon. It might have been the aura, but for the first time in his life, he didn't quite feel like automatically obeying a woman. That or it could just have been PTSD talking. Either way he resisted, was effortlessly beaten down and tied up, and shipped off to Vale. So here he was on the airship to Beacon's school for huntresses with no training, a hand-me-down weapon, and his dad's old armor that his sisters gave him while Qrow haggled with his mother like he was a pleasure slave. The implications were horrifying, especially with the ways that Qrow offered for him to repay her lessons on his trip to Vale… but at least no one put a collar on him yet…

A hand pulled him away from his musings. Blonde hair and a killer figure filled his vision. "You're a boy. Tell my sister what you think of her. She's pretty and looks like she could kick Grimm by the mass, right?"

Jaune opened his mouth to respond, but quickly regretted it when he realized that he forgot about keeping the nausea meter level.

"My boots! Get it off! Get it off!"

As the two girls ran around wildly, Jaune caught his breath. "Sorry, let's try that again.

 **Retry!**

Yang saw a boy staring out the window, alone, without sister of girlfriend. The unusual sight immediately gave her an idea of how to cheer up her nervous sister. "Hey there, Pretty-Boy. My little sister's really nervous; why don't you go cheer her up?"

A heavy push launched the boy to the silver eyed girl. Jaune went to his knees to kiss her boots and worship at her feet as his sisters taught him to do toward every girl. The younger girl grabbed his head before he could reach her knees and looked at his face. "Are you going to throw up? You should probably go to the bathroom."

" _Not exactly the best opening line, but I can deal with it. Just appeal to her emotions with a flood of compliments."_ "Motion sickness sucks, but all is better when I gaze upon your beauty, my silver eyed Goddess." The thought brought up in his mind, Jaune flicked his eyes to the meter and was surprised to see that it had stabilized.

The younger girl looked at him in utter confusion and the older girl nodded excitedly and motioned for him to go further. The red girl brushed his worship off and glared at her sister. "Yang, I want a friend, not just a boy who's going to make me cookies, give me a massage, then leave me alone again. I mean I want the cookies and massage, but…"

Jaune frantically rifled through his pack for the baked goods he had brought. He pulled out one of the treats and waved it in front of her face. The girl snatched the cookie and tried to look grumpily at her sister as the taste of chocolate chips spread on her tongue.

Yang at least had a look of approval on her face. "Come on Ruby, take advantage of the opportunity! He's already trained, and you won't get another chance for a boy to worship you until our team gets assigned one third year. That's a long time to not be spoiled!"

"I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees, Yang. I just want friends who'll be there for me, not just a boy that I have to command."

Jaune awkwardly tried to cut in. "Umm, I think that I'm actually going to stay at Beacon. I can stay with you and help you…"

The two girls mostly ignored him. He backed away and looked at one of the screens his semblance brought up. " _I have one more rewind left. You never get a second chance to make a first impression_ …"

 **Retry!**

Jaune turned around when he felt the presence of Yang behind him. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, and a small spark of unconscious recognition flickered in the girl's eyes. Jaune quickly broke eye contact and went to his knees to give the customary greeting for an uncollared male to a female since Yang seemed much more receptive to it.

He started by laying a kiss on each boot. His nausea had all but disappeared. " _So far so good, but I'm not sure it'll be enough. I need to leave a good impression with these two, no a GREAT impression. Time to go for broke._ " He continued up her legs, laying butterfly kisses on the exposed flesh. He paused when he reached the material of her shorts and met her eyes again. "How can I help you, my Lady?"

Yang gave a pleased hum and briefly considered just having him continue but decided that her sister was more important. "My sister needs some cheering up. If you make her feel better, I'll make sure you feel better too."

Jaune laid one more kiss on Yang's exposed navel before backing away. Now it was time for the harder sister.

He came up behind Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey there, you look lonely. Anything I can do to help?" his thumb started making small circles, massaging a tough knot in her shoulder.

The hooded girl shifted nervously. "I was pushed up two years early and I don't have any friends here…"

Jaune brought out a bag of cookies with one arm while the other started to widen the area of the massage. "You do have a friend; I'm here! Jaune Arc, best friend extraordinaire. I even baked some friendship cookies!"

Sure, that hadn't really been why he baked them, but Ruby didn't need to know that. The girl was cramming the treats into her mouth with an infectious smile that could light a room. Then the older sister reached out theatrically to take one of them and received a slap on the wrist. "frmsh noojes" Yang gave her sister an exasperated look and the younger girl sheepishly swallowed. "Friendship cookies. They're all mine 'cuz Jaune is my friend."

" _Hook, line, and sinker. Two friends right off the bat should make beacon much easier."_

Yang almost rolled her eyes at her sister's proclamation. "Sure Ruby, you're only worried about me stealing your boyfriend, and not just making an excuse to hoard the cookies." The blonde beauty pulled the boy into a hug and let out a pleased hum as her hands explored the merchandise. "Besides, we're going to be great friends, right Boy-Toy?"

Jaune shivered. _"Damn it. I got too caught up in trying to make sure that they'd want to be my friends that I didn't even consider if one of them would try to push it further. I just got my freedom, I don't want to be collared yet!"_ "Y-yeah. Friends…" _"And that's all, please…"_

Jaune began to gather his aura to try again and panicked when nothing happened. It took a second for him to remember that he spent his last charge already. Then he noticed the Arc symbol in the corner of his vision, informing him that his life was autosaving. Meaning that he was stuck even when he did get another charge. Just to rub it in, a message popped up in his vision.

Ruby Considers you a friend!

Yang considers you rape-able!

Mash X to not get aroused!

Event Failed!

Yang notices your appreciation and is impressed by you size! Rape count-down halved!

Jaune groaned. " _I have no idea how long I'm was going to be stuck at beacon, but it already feels far too long."_

-Courtyard-

"So, who are you here for? Helping a sister move into a sorority? Maybe the reason you're here is related to a relative? Ooh, is your mother a teacher? 'Cuz there's so much I wanna learn about you. You don't have any marks, so you can't possibly be whipped enough to be a collared boy here for a girlfriend." The trio was chatting on the way to the opening ceremony. Jaune learned from his mistake and was trying to keep the other blonde at arm's length. Of course, that was a cue for Yang to push harder. "Do you wanna hold my hand? After all, who knows what kind of naughty things could happen if a lone man is wandering around with so many sexy huntresses that would be more than happy to show you a good time... So," The blonde bombshell stopped and leaned toward the single male. "What really made you come to Beacon? Is your red string just dragging you along to your mistress?

Jaune shuffled a little closer to Ruby. _"Should I tell her about my aura? No, Ruby would be fine, but Yang would jump all over me. Half-truth it is then."_ "I don't really know why I'm here. I almost got taken by a GrimmGirl and the huntress who saved me pretty much dragged me here and threw me on the ship. She did say that she had a niece who'd be a first year, so maybe I'm already taken."

"Well if she's not here that means she doesn't deserve you! Come on, the opening ceremony is about to start. That'll be the perfect time to show off."

Yang grabbed his arm and dragged him along. Jaune gave one weak attempt to pull away before he let the beauty on his arm lead him to the auditorium. _"If anyone could see into my head, they'd probably think the world was ending. First a man unlocks his aura, then rebels against a woman's wishes- what's next, 'Pink equals Power' Ozpin turns into a tomboy and the GrimmGirls just want cuddles?"_

-Auditorium-

Jaune's first instinct was to check out the windows to make sure that the world really wasn't ending. Headmistress Ozpin took the stage, and the general consensus was that she barely looked like a woman. She had none of the lethal beauty that defined a huntress; her hair was untended, her clothes were cut for a man, and she carried herself with a slight slouch. Her breasts were bound so tightly that she almost looked entirely flat, which boggled the minds of everyone who had been taught that the size of a woman's chest was an indication of the power of her aura. The only thing that spoke to her gender was the knee length skirt on her suit. All in all, Jaune was rather underwhelmed by the legendary champion of womankind.

He wasn't the only one either. Yang almost gagged at the sight. It must have seemed like an insult. The famous head of the greatest school for huntresses and the figure that was credited as the visionary behind the current matriarchy, the very one who redefined femininity and beauty as power, looked like a man.

" _To be fair, it might just be a bad hair day_. _The Sisters know that even the best women have off days._ "

Ozpin did certainly seem rather subdued as she cleared her throat. "When I look out, I see huntresses looking for something to complete them. I offer the answer to that longing. You need control, first over yourself, then over the men who belong under you. I offer the material, but it is up to you to learn."

Ozpin stepped away from the mike and the deputy headmistress took his place. "Initiation will be tomorrow at the cliffs. You will spend the night here in the ballroom. You are dismissed to go there after one announcement. Jaune Arc, come to the stage."

Whispers broke out throughout the auditorium. Jaune rose on shaking legs, endured a showy hug/grope from Yang, and walked to the stage. He knew better than to try running.

Glynda gave an imperceptible nod of approval when he arrived on the stage. "Mister Arc has unlocked his aura and been enrolled as a student. As the first male in history to do so, this was considered worthy of a general announcement."

Whispers broke out. One girl shouted what they were all thinking: "That's impossible!"

A harsh glare from Glynda silenced them all. "As I was saying, _Mister_ Arc will be a student at beacon and enjoy all of the privileges and protections of one despite his gender. We will NOT tolerate to collar him without due process, however you may still make your desires known in any way that does not infringe on his freedom." She sent another glare at the crowd when the whispering returned. Jaune let a bit of hope fill him. Then Glynda kept talking. "And to remove any doubt in your mind that he is in fact a male…"

A blast of telekinetic lanced out toward the young man. Before he even had a chance to process what was happening, it was already past, and had taken his clothes with it.

Jaune took a moment to look back on his life and contemplate what he could have done to deserve being kidnapped, shipped to a school for huntresses, and stripped naked in front of future classmates. " _Maybe I accidentally pissed off one of the Sisters with my prayers or cunt-blocked one of the maidens, because a magical being with a grudge is the only explanation I can imagine for this messed up situation_. _At least I'll get some leeway towards keeping my freedom, but that's pretty much asking for me to be raped._ "

There was silence for five whole seconds as the shock and clothes settled over the room. Ruby was the first to croak out any words. "Now that's a katana."

Pandemonium erupted. Girls were hooting and hollering, crying for him to dance for them. Others were throwing out offers to be theirs. An orange haired girl in heavy armor and her group tried to push their way onto the stage to get to him, but Glynda threw them away. And speaking of the deputy headmistress, she was using her position to get a "hands-on" examination. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You can look and play with all the girls you want, but I'll make sure you learn everything about a real _woman_."

Her point had been made, no further degradation was needed. She quickly escorted Jaune away and placed him in front of a closed elevator with a change of clothes and a teasing wink _. "Obviously that little stunt was planned from the start._ _I really would have preferred if they just asked me to put on the uniform. Now… why isn't there any underwear with this thing?"_

-Headmistress Ozpin office-

Jaune had plenty of time to set his expectations while waiting for the elevator to arrive. Yet what he imagined between his bouts of grumbling had always been focused on Ozpin. What greeted his eyes was a large room, split in half by a silver line running down the middle. The right side of the room was immaculately clean, decorated simply and elegantly with black and white lace, crowned by the elegant four-poster bed that dominated the bedroom off to the side. The left, in contrast, was an absolute mess. Clothes were strewn about, gaudy Play-Girl pin-ups covered the walls, and bottles of Beacon Brew Beer littering every surface.

In the center of the room, straddling the dividing line, sat a large table projecting some kind of game board. Ozpin slouched in a chair on the left side, dressed in sweatpants and one of Jaune's T-shirts. Opposite the beer chugging Headmaster sat a woman with skin as pale as moonlight clad in an elegant flowing black dress. The contrast between the two could not be more pronounced.

Jaune took a single step forward. A wave of curses swept over him and he had to quickly dodge the empty can that Ozpin threw in her anger.

"Sisters damn it! You must have cheated! That can't be allowed! There's no way you actually jumped all my remaining pieces without cheating! Wait, you jumped backwards! That isn't allowed in this game! That means I win! Take that Salem, I get to give introductions! That's what you get for cheating!"

Salem stayed calmly sitting with a demure smile on her face. "Contrary to your claims, queen pieces can move both forwards and backwards in checkers. The play was legal, and I have the privilege of making introductions." The pale beauty role and smoothed her skirt. She sashayed over to the Arc, then did the unthinkable.

A woman went down to all fours before a man.

Jaune froze. Everything society had taught him was being denied right in front of his eyes. He had been taught since he could speak that women hold every advantage over men, that men only exist to serve women. " _Women were honor. Beauty was prestige. The more feminine you looked, the deadlier you were. It had been that way ever since huntresses existed! Actually, no -Ever since Ozpin had taken center stage in the fight against the GrimmGirls… that means…!"_

His traitorous train of thought was put on hold when the woman began to speak. "I am Salem, Queen of Witches, Matriarch of all GrimmGirls, your dutiful servant, and if you so wish it, I will also be your loving wife."

 _Rebooting_

"The sore looser you see sulking at the table is the real Ozpin, stripped of her mystery and cultural sway. She's a raging feminist that was mad at the world because she couldn't get a man without putting effort into it, so she betrayed me, villainized my GrimmGirls, and used the opportunity to make society her estrogen fueled dream which she rules over in her little garden of failed Lesbian Romances."

 _System Rebooted! Welcome to Jaune's Worldview 2.0!_

 _Keep talking to find out more about what's changed!_

"So, what's your side of the story, Ozpin? You obviously don't share her point of view."

The headmistress threw another empty can at the blonde. "I'm not answering anything to a stuck-up male like you! If it were up to me you'd have your aura drained and given to a girl who deserves it!"

Salem looked back over her shoulder and sneered. "Don't you already do that? Wasn't that the point of the collar system? Your huntresses weren't good enough, so you had to turn to men for more power? You wouldn't need to send your forces to needless deaths if you'd just tell everyone the real goal of my GrimmGirls."

Ozpin exploded. "I won't allow it! I'd sooner kill both than allow a man to have even an ounce of control over a woman!"

Salem gave a mocking smile. "Ozzy, Ozzy. That attitude is the exact reason you could never get a date. You're so obsessed with having the power to get what you want that you never give anyone the chance to actually give it to you. You should try letting a guy lead for once, it can lead to things so much better than you ever imagined."

Ozpin snorted. "Only a submissive nymphomaniac like you would actually want something like that. You've just never seen the real darkness that lies in the wicked and evil heart of a man."

"There's a reason I made my GrimmGirls with the power to sense emotions, it wouldn't do for them to train an evil man. You know as well as I do that the only men that the GrimmGirls kill are rapists and murderers."

"All men are rapists and murderers, they just haven't done it yet! Give them the slightest bit of power and they'll use it to take advantage of you! I won't let you continue to taint men's minds with your filth about male domination and oppression!"

"My GrimmGirls train the men to lead and to love! They're born knowing more about love than all of your huntresses learn in the whole lives! They give the men opportunities to show love in every way and give one hundred percent of their love and life in exchange for the man giving all of his strength and love to her! It's beauty that you'll never comprehend!"

Jaune watched the conflict with growing confusion. "Wait, let me get this straight. Headmistress Ozpin is a short-tempered Tomboy with an obsession with female domination, while the Matriarch of the Grimm is a seductive beauty that wants men to take the lead." The two women looked at each other, then nodded. "I have some serious questions. First of all, were your personalities switched or something? Even if there are supposed to be shades of gray in this, shouldn't Ozpin be the lighter shade?"

The two women looked at each other. Ozpin spoke first. "You obviously don't know enough about us. Despite your views on the superiority of women or euthanasia, I am the one holding society together and mostly at peace. Salem would have men's base desires run free, fighting each other endlessly and amassing harems of girls taken from the vanquished. Plus, she's an indirect child molester, some of the GrimmGirls she sends out are total lolis."

Salem gasped in indignation. "You would deny women everywhere the emotional thrill of knowing that her man is fighting for her? And the ability to move up to a better man? Besides, don't act like you have the moral high ground on the topic of harems. You already create a miniature harem for a man when you turn them into batteries and give them to a team. I just want men to be able to enjoy the opportunity. And also, just because a girl is shorter and cuter than you doesn't mean that she's a loli. It just means you're unattractive."

Jaune sighed as he watched the two women bicker with each other. "Okay, second question. If you hate each other so much, how are you both living right next to each other. Scratch that, what is the Matriarch of the Grimm doing in the office of the headmistress of the most famous huntress school ever?"

The two stared at him in confusion. Then at each other. Salem opened her mouth in a giggle. "Silly boy. I don't know where you got the idea that we hate each other; we're best friends! Who else would I room with? Who else would I share the secret to immortality and incredible power if not my best friend?"

Ozpin added her own two cents. "We're not petty enough to let a few differences in opinion split us apart! We have all the same interests in movies and music and games! We've been together since grade school. Back then we promised that we'd always be together and share a room, even when we both get our own houses. We actually just got back from spending a month in her castle in the Grimm lands. I barely had time to wash off the cooties from all the boys she keeps there. It was a fun time though, even if she never listens when I tell her that I don't want to date anyone."

Salem slammed a hand on the table. "C'mon Ozpin! Just because a guy didn't want to go to the dance with you one time does not mean that men are evil! His father was in the hospital for goodness sake! He would have been a terrible date anyway, with that on his mind! He even turned you down politely after you barged into the men's room and screamed that he was a pervert!"

"No, there are other instances. There was that time that your boyfriend's brother molested me. That's definitive proof that all men are perverts."

"Ozzy, he said you were beautiful, that's hardly molestation! And he was only ten! He wouldn't have known what he was doing even if he did molest you!"

"What about your pet dog? It was totally molesting me that one time!"

"Really? You're bringing my dog into this? That was one time before we got him neutered! One Time!"

Jaune pushed forward and put himself between the bickering friends. "It's nice that your friends, but why would you bring me in on this secret? Obviously, there's something going on here larger than what I thought. Why am I the only man who can unlock his aura? Am I supposed to somehow turn the tide or something?"

Silence covered the office for a second before Ozpin spoke. "In short, you're here because we're bored. There is nothing innately special about you that you could unlock your aura. Naturally, there's nothing stopping any man from unlocking his aura. It's happened multiple times in the past, I just made sure that no one found out about it. I'd catch them, dress them in drag, throw them onto the battlefield, and take them out with friendly fire when the GrimmGirls would swarm to rescue him.

"However, ever since the invention of dust, I've taken steps to prevent those disasters from occurring again. Normally a man is supposed to have an empty dust crystal implanted next to their hearts to absorb the surge that would normally awaken aura, and to help siphon off the dog's aura to his mistress. You, however, overflowed your crystal enough that you managed to shatter it. A few other men did this as well, but they quickly died from internal bleeding. A secondary security measure, you see. Your semblance, however, saved you from death.

"Normally, I'd dust off my old strategies, but I lost a bet to Salem around the founding of the kingdoms."

Jaune waited a second for her to continue. "And…?"

Salem took up the explanation. "Congratulations Jaune Arc. For being the next male to naturally unlock his aura and survive, you've been given the opportunity to indirectly decide the fate of civilization. We'll watch you for the next four years, and place bets on what you do and what happens to you. Whoever has the most points by the end of the game wins the right to decide what to do with you. If I win, I'll make you into the Grimm King. You'll have complete control over the Grimm-mater, GrimmGirls, and limited control over every single huntress through the Grimm-mater they all inhale by the lung-full. I expect that you'll sweep over remnant in a matter of days and become its new ruler, wiping out the undeserving weak men, gathering all the beautiful women into your harem, and cap it off by tying Ozzy down and giving the sweet loving that she so desperately needs as she pretends to hate it and resist."

Jaune was speechless. He turned to Ozpin hoping for an explanation. The other woman just shrugged. "I was drunk when we made the bet so I don't have a plan specifically for you. I'll probably just make a generator that siphons your aura to power the school and leave you tied up for any of the students to use. It will ruin the atmosphere of my beautiful garden of Yuri ships, but I've learned to cope with loss. Rest in Peace, Lesbos island. May the beauty of your memory remain untarnished by the reality of how so few of your girls were actual lesbians."

Salem nudged the headmistresses. "You're reminiscing again. I told you the actual percentage of lesbians was way lower than you thought."

Jaune coughed to get their attention. "Neither of those are things that I particularly want… is there a third option?"

Salem shrugged. "You could try seducing Ozpin to make her change her mind, but unless you somehow manage to make yourself a player in our games, one of us will win and get our wish. Don't worry too much about it, just enjoy your time while you have it. Immortality is not a blessing that even the best pieces have."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Done!** **Wow, that was a hefty prologue. I'm surprised at how much world-building I did for what was supposed to be a series of short gags. But now this has swelled into a whole new world with history and future far larger than our scope. What am I getting myself into?**

 **This was supposed to be a little side project that got out of hand. don't expect too much.**

This story was partially spawned from a question that struck me while I was re-reading the Canterbury Tales; "Is it better to be in a position where you can always take what you want, or a position where you might freely be given better than what you wanted? In short, is it better to be in complete control, or trade some control for greater benefits. Since I am a straight male, I had to hash some of this out with my girlfriend, Luna. She's not exactly "mainstream-popular-culture" normal either, but she was definitely helpful with writing. On a side note, Ozpin and Salem were inspired by her and her best friend.

Before I go further, I feel I need to lay some things out for my readers since my views are rather anachronistic. I believe that romantic relationships work best with marriage in mind. Marriage is made to be a lifelong commitment to your partner and their happiness, not something based on emotions or your own desires. Love is what you do to your spouse, not just what you feel towards your spouse or just what you say to your spouse. Once that ring is on your finger, your first priority is your spouse, and your own happiness and desires which are not shared with your spouse go second. Therefore, the "man of the house" is not a place where you receive everything and give nothing, but a place where you give everything and let her decide what to give. If you do your job right, between finding a good spouse, showing your love, and serving, you actually end up richer in love and happiness than if you spent your time and effort on yourself. Considering that its worked out pretty grand for my father for 35 years of marriage to my mother, and for my grandfather for 55 years, and Luna is certainly enjoying it, well I'd say that it has some merit. **In short, I believe in love as an active verb. A husbands job is to love his wife even to the point of sacrificing his happiness for hers. A wife's job is to love her husband and turn his sacrifices into investments.** Perhaps you'll call it "The Gift of the Magi", but I've seen how beautiful it is when both work at it.

One final interesting fact, since the FNDM seems so dedicated to their multitude of yuri ships, I thought it would be funny to have Fem!Ozpin be a yuri shipper, but be generally bad at it. I did a quick search for the stats of people that Identify as lesbian and found that according to a Gallop poll done 2015, less than 4% of Americans identified as LGBQ. That was far less than I was expecting. So, if statistics hold true, then if we estimate the class size to be about a hundred each year, then Ozpin would have less than twenty people who would even consider taking part in his yuri shipping, in the entire school. It's okay Ozpin, reality is so politically incorrect sometimes…


End file.
